Problem: $c(n) = \dfrac{4}{9} \left(-3\right)^{n - 1}$ What is the $3^\text{rd}$ term in the sequence?
Explanation: This is an explicit formula. All we have to do is plug $n=3$ in the formula to find the $3^\text{rd}$ term. $\begin{aligned} c({3}) &=\dfrac49(-3)^{{3} - 1} \\\\ &= 4 \end{aligned}$ The $3^\text{rd}$ term is $4$.